


Salvation

by CosMoe



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Denial, Kink, Light Bladder Torture, Light Bondage, M/M, OT6, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Inspired by Ashleybenlove's great OT6 fics!After a boy's night Snotlout and Hiccup wake up pretty horny.Snotlout has a certain idea what to do with Tuffnut, who is still asleep in the middle of them.So Snotty wakes Tuff in a very enjoyable way and hopes he will be open for a new experience...
Relationships: Hiccup/Snotlout/Tuffnut - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265833) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> Thank you, Ashleybenlove and Evilwriter37 for the inspiration and help!

Sometimes the boys wanted to spend some time alone – drinking, making fun of another, wrestling, burping and other "real men´s stuff".

That night they hung out at Snotlout's hut.  
They had several kinds of meat for dinner, almonds and figs with honey for dessert and a not so small amount of mead and beer.

Fishlegs, who stayed sober, left early due to his patrol, by sunset he had to relieve Astrid from her shift.  
When he went Hiccup was still up, but Snotlout and Tuffnut already were sleepy and pretty inebriated.

"Take care of you!" Hiccup mumbled and breathed a kiss on Fishlegs’ lips.  
Fishlegs chuckled and pointed at Snot and Tuff, who were leaning against each other. "I'll do that." He replied. "And you take care of these two manliest men alive!"  
Tuff just had fallen asleep, but Snot still managed to wave Fishlegs goodbye. "Bye Fishy! Love ya!"

Then Snotlout curled up to Tuff and wrapped his arm around his waist.  
Hiccup took his eyes off the two young men next to him and turned to Fishlegs. "So, there's not much left to take care of. I'm a bit dizzy, too. Are you fit for your patrol?" Hiccup asked.  
Fishlegs explained that if he went to sleep now, he would be fit enough. Then he left. He hoped that the others would not have too much fun without him.  
Hiccup watched the two of his five partners again and smiled. Manliest men alive!

Hiccup and Snotlout woke up before Tuffnut.  
They looked at each other over Tuff's shoulder and started a silent conversation.  
"Good morning, love. I must admit, I feel a little bit horny." Hiccup whispered.

"Do tell! I feel a little bit horny, too. Maybe even a little bit more than just a little bit." Snot snickered. "Do you think Tuff might be feeling a little bit horny as well?"  
"Hard to say, he seems to be sleeping soundly!" Hiccup softly pulled one of Tuff's braids, but Tuff showed no reaction.

"Do you remember when we made it so that he couldn't cum?" Snotlout wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Yeah! That was fun. What are you up to?" Hiccup asked, feeling suspicious.  
"What if we deny him to pee?"  
"That's mean, Snotlout!"  
"No, wait! Look, his cock is hard – I know that because he's pressing it against my thigh, hehe – and he won't be able to pee, anyway. We could use one of the rods and make him freak out in a good way."  
"Seriously, Lout, you're mean. He doesn't even know about it. How could he sort of enjoy it then?"  
"He likes pain, physically. And he is kinda masochistic. So he probably likes this, too. I'll take care of him being horny when he wakes up. And then we make our proposal." Snotlout said excitedly.  
"Your proposal! I'm not sure about it, yet." Hiccup frowned.

Snotlout chuckled and dived under the covers, where he pulled down Tuff's leggings and started to suck off Tuff's nice cock.  
Hiccup watched Tuff's face changing expressions from asleep over puzzled to positively surprised.

Tuff stretched himself and moaned.  
"Now, that's a good way to start the day! How did I deserve this?"  
"Good morning, hun! Lout and I woke up pretty horny and wanted you to be horny as well. And Lout had a certain idea. He should explain it to you himself." Hiccup said and started to nibble on Tuff's ears and neck.  
As Hiccup sucked on the sensitive skin Tuff groaned: "Making me horny: check!"

Snotlout threw the blanket from him and interrupted his fellatio on Tuff, which made Tuff look quite disappointed.  
"Do you remember that overwhelming orgasm after Hic and I denied you to cum?" Snot asked and straddled Tuff's legs.  
"Yeah, how could I forget that?" Tuff replied and squirmed under Snotlout.  
Snotlout laid down on Tuff's legs and belly, his chin resting on his hands, while he pushed his own erection at Tuff's groin.  
Tuff bucked his hips against Snotlout and moaned: "And what now? You two want me to not cum again?"

Hiccup felt his own cock harden from remembering that hot session with the three of them. He ran his tongue from Tuff's neck to his collarbone, then softly bit Tuff's nipple.  
"Gods, whatever you want, you'd better be quick. I'm randy and I need salvation!" Tuff panted.

"A good point, my dear friend. There will be no salvation. I'm gonna tease you until you beg for mercy! No cumming..." Snotlout said with a raspy voice.  
"Fuck! Okay then, for the breathtaking result. Let me get up before, so I can -"  
"No! No peeing. You won't go pee before. We'll stretch and edge you. The one pressure will increase the other pressure. And at last you will only want to lose control." Snotlout whispered.

"What I'm not allowed to?" Tuff asked sarcastically.  
"If you don´t want to, you don't have to!" Hiccup proposed, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"What's my benefit?" Tuff wanted to know.  
"The very most intense orgasm at the end. We'll suck you off, we'll pump your cock, we'll fuck you, we'll stimulate your prostate. And if you can handle it you may fuck us, too!" Snotlout explained and rocked his hips softly against Tuff's crotch.  
"Fuck yeah, I'm in!" Tuff snarled, very aroused.

Hiccup sighed in relief. "I hoped for your consent. Same safeword as usual?"  
Tuff nodded.

Snotlout got up and got a few strips of cloth.  
"First I'll tie you up. Want a drink, some tea or water?"  
"Tea please. My mouth feels furry and tastes like old dragon bogey!"

"You know how to turn on with words." Hiccup snorted.  
"Sorry, I'm not awake at all, I think."  
Hiccup got Tuff a big mug of tea from the stove.  
"It's not so hot, you can drink it."  
Tuff swallowed down the tea with two gulps.

"Ready, Lout! Tie me up!" he said with a wicked grin of anticipation.  
Hiccup leaned back and watched, not quite sure what to think or do, but he was excited and felt stimulated, when he saw his friend lying on his back, squirming because of his needs.

Tuff's cock was steeply erected and throbbed every now and then, when Snotlout's hands touched the skin of his wrists while tying the knots.  
"I want you to lie still!" Lout demanded.  
Tuff bit his lips and tried not to move.  
Snotlout caressed the soft skin from between Tuff's chest to his lower abdomen, where he pressed his palm a little harder.  
"Ouch!" Tuff panted.  
Snotlout smirked and began to kiss Tuffnut's belly, following an invisible path to his thighs, sparing his cock and balls.

Then Snot pulled off Tuff's leggings and began to tie his feet to the pegs of the bed.  
Tuff's head rested on a pile of pillows, so he could watch his lovers doing what they did down south.  
"Now you're at our mercy!" Snotlout couldn't help but gripping his own cock as he looked at the slender blonde tied to the bed, rocking his hips slowly.  
"Damn, Tuff! You're driving me insane!"

Even Hiccup was very pleased. He kissed Tuff fiercely, squatting over his crotch but without touching Tuff – Hiccup wanted to increase the tension.  
Snotlout pumped his cock and moaned as he watched his lovers' tongues interweave. He ran his hand through Hiccup's hair and stroked his length, until Hiccup pulled away from Tuff. "What do you want?"  
"H, what I want is a nice hard fuck, but then we'd be done pretty fast. So, I'd really appreciate you sucking my dick. And a drink, if you really want me desperate."

Hiccup filled the mug and put it to Tuff's lips. Tuff drank greedily and didn't interrupt the eye contact with Hiccup, who still seemed to be a tiny bit concerned. As he had emptied the mug, he licked his lips and said: "Don't worry so much, Hiccup! That's not really pain for me. It's more like a pleasure. Pleasant pain, that's it! So give me the rest of the tea and get this party started!"  
Tuff thrusted his hips into the air.

Snotlout and Hiccup exchanged a look, then they started to lick Tuffnut's shaft, from the bottom to the top, where they nudged their tongue tips into his peehole. Their tongues touched and very soon Snot and Hiccup French kissed, including Tuffnut's glans. Tuff moaned, as he watched his lovers kiss and suck each other and his cock.

"Oh yeah, touch yourself! I love watching you! Oh fuck, fuck me! Insert a rod, pump my dick, I don't care! This is so intense!" Tuff cried, as Snotlout knelt next to him, stroking his own cock and pressing his palm onto Tuff's already quite full bladder.

"You heard the man, go get a rod. Let's find out how he likes prostate stimulation while being full and fucked!" Snotlout trembled in anticipation and increased the grip on his cock.  
Hiccup's doubts about that were dispelled and he hurried to get a rod and oil.  
Tuff knew how it worked and held still, so that Hiccup could slowly, oh so painfully slowly insert the rod into the slit of his penis.

"Too bad that we can't see your lovely precum drip now!" Hiccup said and began inserting his oily finger into Tuffnut's entrance.  
As Hiccup felt Tuffnut's muscles relax and soften, he added another finger, soon a third.  
"I guess you're stretched enough, hun! I'll fuck you now! Slowly, so slow-ly!"  
Hiccup shoved his cock into Tuffnut's ass as in slow motion.  
Tuff squirmed in anticipation and groaned: "Damn, Hiccup! Do it, do it already! Fulfill me with your beautiful magic wand!"

For Tuff it seemed like a whole infinity until Hiccup reached his prostate.  
But as he did, he slammed his glans against it, causing Tuff to wince and whine in rapture.  
A sharp pain exploded at the bundle of nerves for a split second and made his cock twitch.  
"This is so good! Oh Hiccup, you feel so great inside me! Snotlout, your ideas are pure gold! W-would you mind giving me a shake off?!"  
"Sure," Snotlout replied, "when you suck my dick!"

Tuff purred and played with his tongue around Snotlout's cock, while Snotlout reached to Tuff's penis to jerk him off.  
Hiccup thrusted further into Tuffnut, pushing his prostate and bladder until Tuff growled wildly. "Guys, you can't imagine how badly I want to unload!"  
Hiccup sped up and went deeper. "Cum or pee?"  
"Both! Oh, this pressure...!" Tuff sighed in blissful delight.

Hiccup wanted to make this joy last longer and decreased the speed of his thrusts again. For a short while Hiccup moved so very slowly that Tuffnut couldn't help but shoving his bottom against Hiccup.  
The tension made him writhe.  
His bladder felt like a full balloon, nearly ready to pop and every single nudge against it intensified his lust.

Tuffnut moaning and writhing distinctly sparked Hiccup's passion and made him feel his orgasm come closer.  
"Tuff, I'm close! You want me to cum inside you?" Hiccup managed to ask before his mind went blank.  
"Yeah, cum deep inside me!" Tuff groaned and Hiccup thrusted hard into Tuff's butthole and against his prostate.

Snotlout was heavily turned on from watching Hiccup fuck Tuff, Tuff clenching his fists and pushing himself against Hiccup's hips.  
Finally Hiccup dropped forward and kissed Tuffnut with passion and love. "I love you, man! I just love you so much!" he snorted after he came.

Tuffnut returned the kiss, but as Hiccup shifted his weight on Tuffnut's belly to kiss his neck Tuff panted: "Ow, my bladder!"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" startled, Hiccup got off his lover.  
"Never mind, it was more a reflex! Snotlout, what are you doing?" Tuff wanted to know, as Snotlout loosened the strips of cloth from his ankles and wrists.  
"I want you to lie on your stomach. I want to take you from behind!" he answered and wiggled with his eyebrows.

"Bro, you know how to torture!" Tuff smirked and turned around carefully.  
Snotlout rolled up a blanket. "Put that under your hips. When your butt comes higher I can poke your prostate better!"  
The additional pressure on his bladder let Tuff rock his hips and grip his cock.  
"Oh I need to pee and I need to cum! Gods, it's so fucking awesome!" Tuff yelled breathlessly.

Snotlout lubricated his cock and placed it at Tuff's hole. "Get ready, bro! Incoming!"  
With gentle violence Snotlout pushed his cock up Tuffnut's ass, who moaned loudly and buried his face into the pile of pillows.  
Hiccup sat down next to Snotlout and began to kiss Snotlout firmly, then he turned to kiss Tuff.  
Snotlout parted Hiccup's lips with his tongue and let it slide to Hiccup´s tongue.

There was silence, except for the noise of slapping skin, smacking lips and Tuffnut groaning.  
"Guys, I want to fuck one of you! Snotlout, when you're done I want Hiccup to straddle me!"  
But Snotlout wasn't anywhere near done.  
While he thrusted into Tuffnut from behind, Tuff kept touching himself under his stomach.

"Oh Thor, fuck! This is so good! I don't think I can take it any longer. I'm feeling like I was about to explode!"  
"Hiccup, would you please tie Tuff's hands on his back? I don't want it to be over yet, although he has this rod inside him and can't cum or pee, either. I just want to keep it going!"

Hiccup smirked and reached to Tuffnut's hand, which stroked his painfully hard cock.  
"Let go, Tuff! You heard the Snotman."  
Tuff grunted and kept masturbating. "I can't! Don't ask me to stop, please!"  
But Hiccup loosened Tuff's grip and pulled both hands on his back, where he tied his wrists together.

"Are you comfortable?" Hiccup wanted to know.  
Tuff was frustrated, but also beyond aroused.  
"If there wasn't the rod – do you remember the geyser on that well island we once found? I would shoot it all over everything and everywhere! Gods, you guys bring me to the verge of insanity!"

"You don't know what insanity means! Hiccup, do you think we could have you in our lovely interlude? I have an idea how to drive this Nut nuts!"  
Snotlout pulled Tuffnut up, so that he sat on his knees. He wrapped his arms around Tuff's body and held him, his hands still on his back.

Snotlout's big and calloused hands wandered over Tuffnut's chest, caressing his soft and warm skin, rubbing his nipples.  
While pleasing Tuff in the front, Snotlout shoved his prostate from the back and bit his shoulders (he intended to bite Tuff's neck, but he couldn't reach it, so he sucked on his shoulders, until Tuff had a deep purple hickey).  
His hands slid down and interlocked under Tuff's navel.

"Don't you dare, Snot!" Tuff groaned and shivered in pleasure.  
But Snotlout dared and slowly pressed his hands against Tuff's full bladder, which Snotlout could distinctly feel in his lanky lover's lower abdomen. In the frenzy of feelings of control and power, Snotlout decided to let Tuff suffer a tiny bit more. "Hiccup, would you like to stimulate Mr. Thorston's prostate just a little more? Fuck him with the rod!" Snotlout panted and pulled Tuff nearer to himself – his hands still interlocked and with iron grip on Tuff's bladder.

Hiccup carefully pushed the rod deeper and moved it out again. During this he prepared his own entrance with his right hand.  
Tuff moaned loudly and then he quietly and incoherently mumbled: "Pee, pee, oh I have to p- pee. Mmmm! Fuck!" "Stop, Snotlout! I want to have Tuff inside me. I'll lay beneath him and he can fuck me! Hold still, I'll remove the rod!"  


Then Hiccup turned to Tuff and said: "Sorry, but I'm afraid you could lose control, if I straddled you. No offense, I love you, but I'm not so convinced about you peeing inside me."  
Tuff nodded and stuttered: "Wouldn't give you a guarantee for not happening!"

Hiccup positioned himself in front of Tuff, legs spread open widely.

As Tuff was rid of the rod he began to tremble.  
"The least I want is to be a spoilsport, but I really, I mean I _really_ can't hold it much longer!"  
So Hiccup laid back and pulled Tuff down to him. Then he guided Tuff's throbbing length into his oiled but quite tight hole.  
Tuff moved slowly and Snotlout let him, but as Hiccup began to move more demanding, Snotlout picked up his old speed and pounded his thick and twitching cock into Tuffnut.

Tuff was trapped between Snotlout, who fucked his prostate from behind and Hiccup, whose pelvis braked Tuffnut's own thrusts joy- and painfully.  
For a short moment Tuff considered using the safeword – but he wanted to experience the breathtaking orgasm which Snotlout had promised he would have.  
Hiccup's now again hard cock increased the pressure on Tuff's lower abdomen.

Snot sped up and grunted: "I cum, oh gods, I cum! Oh Tuff!"  
He violently slammed his spilling cock deep into Tuff's ass, while he pulled him up again at his shoulders.  
Tuff cried and groaned, shaking and utterly desperate.  
Hiccup squeezed his hand between Tuff and himself and began to jerk off – all the moans made him rock hard and ready to blast his shot again.

Snotlout's still half erect cock inside him, Tuff started to thrust faster and faster into Hiccup. Snotlout began to untie Tuff's wrists.  
"Sorry, H! I have to finish it! I don't hurt you, do I?" Tuff managed to hiss between his clenched teeth.

"No, no you don't! Do it, Tuff! Fuck me! Unload!" Hiccup hummed.  
And so did Tuff: he thrusted into Hiccup, until Hiccup sprayed off on his belly, then he came himself, roaring, his face blushed and sweaty, seeing flashes of light behind his tightly closed eyelids, his mind blank and his heart racing.  
Before his still quite hard cock began to get flaccid, Tuff jumped up and rushed to the door.

"I'm sorry! I swear I'll be right back for cuddles!" he said and made off.  
Hiccup and Snotlout exchanged a look and nodded in agreement and ran – bare naked, and sticky - after Tuff.  
They sneaked up on the outhouse which Tuff used to release his pent up fluids.  
He enjoyed this overwhelming sweet relief, as his lovers startled him from behind.

"Are you guys crazy? You scared the daylights out of me! If I wasn't already about to do that, I would piss my pants, you -"  
"Sorry Tuff!" Snotlout interrupted his complaints and snickered: "I didn't want to miss the grand finale! What feels better? Impaling Hiccup and flooding him with your hot cum or peeing like the hot stream of a Scauldron?" Snotlout wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Can't talk. Am in Valhalla!" Tuff replied and Hiccup couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you think about having a warm bath when you're done? I'll go prepare hot water for the tub and we meet in the bathhouse? I'm pretty sure we can cuddle in the tub as well!"

So they did – they softly washed each other, rubbed the smut off of them with gentle force and stroked, petted, kissed.  
Tuff sighed: "I never would have assumed you could increase my lust further than that day, when you denied me to cum – but you did. This. Was. Frigging. Awesome!" and leaned back in the warm water.  
After a while he added: "But please, let's not repeat such kinky stuff so quickly. I feel kinda sore."  
"Sorry Tuffnut! But I think it was worth it, don't you think?" Snotlout asked.  
Tuff nodded in agreement, eyes closed, fully relaxed.

And maybe, just maybe Tuff peed into the water – as revenge...


End file.
